


Haven

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Family, Fluff, M/M, episode 322
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows what Danny needs after the case in 3.22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for 3.22. I had more notes in my head but I'm too tired and migrained to remember...
> 
> ~~~

Danny pulled the Camaro into his parking space and killed the engine. The silence was almost overwhelming. He felt like he'd been going for days, even though it hadn't been anywhere near that long. 

Some days felt longer than others.

He took a deep breath and scrubbed his hand over his face. He'd almost driven straight to Rachel's to see Grace, before he remembered she had cheerleading practice. He'd give her a call when she was supposed to be done. 

He'd thought about going to Steve's, but Steve had left the scene before Danny with a distracted "See you later." Danny assumed that meant he'd show up at some point. In the meantime, he might as well go up to his apartment before the neighbors started wondering if he'd lost his mind.

As he touched the knob, he heard noises inside and stopped, reaching for his gun. He tried the knob, finding it unlocked, and opened the door slowly, listening intently.

"Then can we have ice cream?"

He let out a slow breath, holstering his gun as he finished opening the door, a smile already in place. Before he could even say hello, he had two arms full of Grace, and a shrieking "Danno!" still piercing his eardrums. 

"Monkey!" he shouted in her ear, holding her close. She smelled like pineapple-scented shampoo, sun and the ocean. Between her and Steve, he'd actually grown to appreciate those smells. 

Steve, who was standing by the couch with that indulgent smile that always made Danny want to kiss him until neither of them could breathe. Danny gave him a warm smile in return before letting Grace go just enough that she could lean back and look at him.

Her smile cleared away the last of the fog he'd been carrying around in his head. "I thought you had cheerleading practice," he said.

"I did, but Uncle Steve got them to let me go early. He said you needed a hug."

"Uncle Steve told your coaches I needed a hug?"

"Not exactly," Steve said, scratching the back of his neck. "I think they already knew." At Danny's raised eyebrow, Steve shrugged. "They watch the news."

And this case had certainly featured prominently on it. "So you just went and picked her up?"

"After I talked to Rachel."

Danny nodded, hugging Grace again, glad that Rachel had been kind enough to let Grace go, even though it was one of Rachel's custody days. Because he needed this.

He sniffed, smelling more than just Grace's hair this time. "What's that smell?

"Pizza!" Grace leaned back. "We brought pepperoni."

"It's from that place on Beretania," Steve said. "You said you liked it."

He had, he just hadn't known Steve was listening. He'd always thought Steve just tended to zone a little when Danny rambled. Apparently he was wrong. "You listen," he said with mock surprise. "Who knew?"

Grace wiggled out of his arms. "I'll go get the plates," she said, running off to the kitchen, blissfully unaware of the trauma that had unfolded on girls not quite as lucky as she had been. 

Danny crossed the room to stand just in front of Steve, their toes almost touching. "Thank you," he said quietly, leaning in for a kiss that wasn't nearly as long as he'd like.

"I figured you might need some Grace time," he said, shrugging again. "Rachel agreed, given everything that happened."

"Rachel agreed because she likes you more than she does me."

"Not since the hearing, she doesn't."

When Steve had made sure Danny had gotten to keep Grace there on the island. "Well clearly she doesn't hate you, since she let you bring me Grace."

Steve put his hand on the back of Danny's neck, looking him in the eyes. "Maybe she doesn't hate you," he said softly.

"Maybe." 

Steve was studying him closely, like he could read every horrible thing that had gone through Danny's head during the case on his face. "You okay?" he asked, his voice still soft.

"I will be," Danny said, leaning in for another kiss. "Though I have to admit," he added, stepping back and looking down, "I am really, really sad about those pants."

Steve frowned down. "What?"

"You are never going to get those dirt stains out of the knees."

"They're just pants, Danny," Steve said, leaning down to brush at the brown stains on the white fabric.

"I love those pants." Danny ran a quick hand over Steve's ass. "You look good in those pants."

Steve glanced up with a wicked grin. "I look good out of these pants."

His low voice, along with the words, sent Danny's blood flowing south. "Easy, tiger," Danny said, adjusting his own pants. "I'll see that personally a little later."

"After Grace is asleep," Steve said, straightening up.

"She gets to stay the night?"

Steve nodded. "We'll drop her off at school tomorrow, and Rachel will pick her up and take he home tomorrow. Then you're back on schedule."

"Seriously, thank you." Danny couldn't resist one more kiss as he heard Grace running in from the kitchen.

"Are we going to eat pizza," she asked, exasperation lacing her tone, "or are we going to stand around?"

"I'm sorry," Steve said, "when did you turn into a carbon copy of your father?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm eating, with or without you." 

She turned and marched back into the kitchen. "You'll pay for that comment later," Danny said to Steve, as they headed for the kitchen. 

"I'm counting on it."

___  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
